


The Devil and His Victim

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Category: Embassy Row Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, OOC Alexei Volkov, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, POV Grace Blakely, Possessive Behavior, protective behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEE HOW THEY RUNA late night visitor isn't too impressed with Grace's betrayal.How I think the angry bedroom scene should have gone.
Relationships: Grace Blakely/Alexei Volkov
Kudos: 3





	The Devil and His Victim

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved Ally Carter's books for years, but I only just read Embassy Row. While reading it I couldn't help wondering how it would have been if Alexei had been the murderer. So this one-shot was born. 
> 
> This was conceived and written within 24 hours. It just sort of planted itself in my brain and wouldn't leave until I finished it. I even wrote the first quarter in the laundry room so I could have some peace and quiet away from my family.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (And please write Embassy Row fics! There is a dismal amount! If I'm correct, this is number 10 on AO3)

A soft, worn quilt was wrapped around me as I laid on my comfortable bed. It's the middle of the night and I was just asleep, so I don't bother to open my eyes. I knew I'd fall back asleep again soon.

I felt the side of my bed sink down with the weight of another person. My heart jumped to overtime and my eyes flew open as a palm covered my mouth and fingers curled into my cheeks. 

The room was dark but a sliver of moonlight from my open window danced across the face of someone I used to trust. Someone I may have once loved. Now it was the face of someone I'd sent my brother and the police after.

With my senses hyperaware, I scooted up so I was partially leaning against the back of headboard. 

"If you scream, there will be consequences. I don't want to have to hurt anyone else, but I will." His voice was a new level of seriousness. It sounded dangerous. "Will you be quiet if I take my hand away?" 

Hesitantly, I nodded and I felt his skin leave mine. 

"What are you doing here? How-" My words were hoarse I freed myself from sleep. 

"How am I not in jail?" Alexei leaned forward until his face was inches from mine. "How am I here? How did I get around your betrayal?" 

I gulped, my breath coming on rapidly. 

"After such a lovely afternoon by the waterfall, how could you turn around and send the cops after me? Am I that bad of a kisser?" His eyes glinted, but there was no amusement in them. 

He looked down, and I could see hurt as he said, "I thought you believed me." 

"Please don't lie to me. I know you killed Spence." In a moment of idiotic bravery, I finally found the words. 

"He had his hands _and his mouth_ where they didn't belong." 

The heart that was running a marathon stumbled. All my internal organs dropped down to my feet. While I knew it, up until this moment I hadn't actually believed it. Alexei is a murderer. 

My hands came up to his chest and I tried to push him back. I was able to move him slightly, catching him by surprise, but he returned and got even closer to my face. I could feel his warm breath against my skin. 

"Get away from me." I stared into his cold eyes. 

"No." 

"Leave me alone." I tried to push harder, my hands forcing against his muscles, and my legs kicking at his side. 

"Grace. Settle down." He scolded me like I was being a naughty child. 

"Get out of my room!" I thrashed against him, nearing hysterics. 

In a quick movement Alexei brought his legs onto the bed and straddled me. His fingers wrapped around my wrists and forced them into the bed. He had effectively pinned me. 

Tears streamed down my face as I looked at the ceiling over his shoulder. I refused to look him in the face. 

"Gracie, I'm not going to hurt you. I just don't want to you to hurt yourself." Alexei sounded soothing, which did not in anyway match the position we were in. 

"Turn yourself into the police and you won't need to worry about that." I spat at him. 

"I can't do that. If I'm not here to protect you, then Spence could be the first in a long line of men who try to touch what's mine. I can't keep you safe when I'm in jail." Alexei moved my hands above my head so that he could pin them with one hand. His other, was now free to caress my face. 

"I don't need you to keep me safe! At this moment, I need to be kept safe from you." 

"You don't have anything to fear from me." Alexei assured me. 

"Oh yeah? Well then what happens next? You've broken into my room, and you've pinned me to the bed. Was all this just to have a nice little chat before you go hide in a different set of caves?" I asked sarcastically. 

"No. I'm leaving. My Dad found a way to sneak me out of the country. So this is my last night in Valancia."

"Well bye then." 

"Ah, ah, ah, not so quickly." Alexei tapped my lips with his forefinger after every word. "I've done so much for you, and when I was in Moscow, I couldn't bare being away from you."

"What-" I started but Alexei pressed his finger to my lips again, silencing me. 

"I pictured my life, and my future looks to bleak without you in it. I knew I'd slowly die inside if you weren't with me."

Tears slid down the sides on my face. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, but I desperately wanted to be wrong. 

"So now, you and I are going to head to Moscow. You'll love it there after you get past the cold. The architecture is beautiful." Alexei looked softly and fondly at me. 

"There is no way in hell that I'm going with you. You need help. Maybe you can plead insanity and the courts will be lenient with you." 

Alexei snorted. 

"I am not insane. And you will be coming with me." 

"You can't make me."

"Tell me, in a fight between Jamie and I, who do you think would win?" Alexei asked. 

I paused. They were pretty evenly matched. I couldn't say for certain who would win. 

"Are you willing to bet Jamie's life on it?" 

My chest seemed to cave in on itself. 

"If you don't come with me, then I'll kill Jamie." 

I tried to see a way out of this. Maybe there was a loophole. Perhaps if I was clever enough I could get him arrested before he murdered his best friend. Alexei was too smart though, he'd find a way around it. If I crossed him, Jamie would no doubt pay. 

"You are a monster." I enunciated each word so that Alexei would have no doubt how much I meant it. 

"Maybe. But I'm you're monster." 

With his face leaning over mine, I could easily imagine that this was a different set of circumstances. I had dreamed about him pinning me to my bed, but in that case, he would always lean down to kiss me. Not threaten to murder my brother. 

If I was being entirely rational, there was only one option. One course of action. All others were unthinkable. 

"Fine."

"What?" Alexei looked at me eagerly. 

"I'll go with you to Moscow." I felt like I was handing over the keys to my freedom.

It's been a long time since I've seen such genuine joy on Alexei's face. 

"But, I want you to clearly understand. I'm not going because I like you. I'm not going because I want to be with you. I'm going because I don't want you to hurt Jamie." 

"I know, but soon you'll grow to love me." 

"You want to Stockholm Syndrome me? No way. I hate you, and that will not change." 

"We shall see." 

Alexei got off me and stood up, towering over me. I rolled my wrists, trying to get the soreness out and the movement back in. 

"Pack a bag. Essentials only. If you have any cash, grab that too. But be quiet. You remember what will happen if we are interrupted." Alexei warned. 

I rolled to the side of the bed opposite him. If I had to spend the rest of my life with this murderer, I wouldn't make it too easy on him. 

I reached under my bed and pulled out a soft duffel bag. After unzipping it, I plopped it in front of my closet. I perused my wardrobe and tried to decide what to take. I could have just randomly grabbed clothes, but I wanted, no I needed to spend as long as I could in this room. My mother's room. The room I was beginning to feel at home in. The room I doubted I'd ever feel safe in again. 

My fingers lingered on the different fabrics, paying attention the the roughness of denim, or the smoothness of silk. 

"Do you think you're being funny?" Alexei's footsteps grew nearer and nearer. 

"I don't understand?" I faked confusion. 

"Stop stalling. Grab whatever you need from your bathroom and be quick about it." 

"I wasn't stalling." I protested, "If I have to pick out enough clothes to last me for a while, then I need to be practical about it. I need to consider various aspects. Such as how many of which styles for the different types of weather. What is the weather like in Moscow? Does it get hot in the summers or should I leave my tank tops? I also need to make sure I pack my favourites too. Then there is also-"

"Do you seriously believe that I'm in a joking mood?" Alexei pushed my shoulder and spun me so my back hit the wall. 

He loomed over me. His height had often seemed sexy before now. Now it's terrifying. 

"I-" 

"You are coming with me. Accept that. " He growled. "There is nothing you can do to stop this."

"I wasn't trying to stop you, I was just grabbing clothes." I tried to look and sound innocent but it was in vain. 

Alexei grabbed my biceps so forcefully I wouldn't be surprised if I had bruises tomorrow. He threw me on the bed and I flipped around to face him, outraged and scared. 

"Sit down and shut up. I'll pack your bag." Alexei hissed at me. 

He randomly grabbed a handful of tops and pushed them in the bag. He didn't even bother to fold them. A pile of jeans followed. Alexei moved to my cabinet and pulled open drawers until he found my pajamas and threw some in. 

I winced as he reached a specific drawer. He turned to look at me with a smirk on his face. On his finger dangled a lacy red thong.

"Aren't you a naughty girl." Alexei asked huskily. 

"Let me pack that drawer." I stood up and had barely moved a step before I saw Alexei's eyes and stopped.

"Sit back down." He looked like a wild animal, filled with anger and lust. A dangerous combination, so I didn't dare push him. I sat on the edge of my bed, wishing I could disappear, that I could sink down through the mattress and vanish. 

Alexei took his time doing through my underwear drawer. He fingered each and every item before selecting some to go in the bag. My cheeks burned with humiliation through the entire process. 

The bathroom was next. I couldn't see inside, so I looked at the hallway door. It was a normal slab of wood, absolutely ordinary, but for me, it was so much more than that. It was a choice. Behind it lay freedom, while on this side lay a life of captivity. 

My brain stopped. I stopped thinking, stopped rationalizing. I acted on a moment of pure instinct. 

Before I knew what I was doing I'd pushed off the bed and my feet flew across the floor. Wind whipped my hair back. My fingers had barely touched the cool metal of the doorknob, when it was ripped away. 

I screamed as strong arms wrapped around my stomach and my feet left the floor. A hand clamped over my mouth, muffling my screams, but I didn't stop. 

"Shut up Grace!" Alexei growled in my ear. I didn't stop. 

Alexei ran us over to the open window, abandoning my bag, and pushed me through. 

The cool air greeted me as I was forced to grab the sturdy branch. Alexei jumped on behind me and pushed me along towards the wall. I had no choice but to move or else I would fall 20-30 feet. 

"I didn't realize you were that stupid, Grace." 

"I had to try." I muttered under my breath. 

I stepped on to the wall as Alexei prodded me in the back. He quickly followed. 

"Grace!" A terrified shout filled the quiet air. 

"Jamie!" I yelled back, caught between hope and fear. 

Jamie stood in my room, staring wide eyed at Alexei and I. Jamie swung one leg out the window. 

"Don't follow us, Jamie." Alexei warned. 

"Let Gracie go, Alexei." I'd never heard Jamie sound so deadly. 

Alexei grabbed my arm and pushed me to the side opposite embassy row. The side that faced a sheer cliff with the Mediterranean far below. I gasped. 

"No!" Jamie yelled frantically. 

"If you follow us, Grace and I will both go over. We might live, we might die, but we'll be together." Alexei held me precariously close to the edge. 

I tried to reach for anything to hold onto, but nothing was within reach so I focused on keeping my balance. Alexei had a mad glint in his eyes and I wondered how I hadn't seen this unstable side before. 

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jamie yelled, but he made no move to jump unto the tree branch. 

"Don't you dare follow us!" Alexei repeated. 

"Fine! Just don't hurt her." Jamie relented, but I could see the conflict in his eyes. 

"Smart move." Alexei started running, and pulled me along behind him. 

I looked back at Jamie. It was hard to tell from this distance, but I think his face glittered with tears. 

"Get Dominic!" I yelled back at him, if there was any chance of getting me away from Alexei before we got to Russia, Dominic was my only hope. 

"Be quiet." Alexei snapped at me. 

I turned my head to focus on my steps. I really didn't want to fall off the edge. We ran as fast as we safely could before we stopped in front of a small alley between India and Argentina. Security was laxer in this part of Embassy Row. It was dimly light, but from what I could see, it was deserted. Not a soul in sight except for us. The devil and his victim. 

"We're going to have to jump down." Alexei turned to me. He was slightly winded, but it didn't compare to the way my chest was heaving. I guess I'm out of shape. 

I hesitated for a moment, glancing around. 

"Grace. No funny business. We are both getting off this wall together. It's your choice which side you want." 

I could feel the salty wind coming off the sea, against my back. I desperately did not want to jump off the cliff around this area. Jagged rocks dot the coast line over here. Falling down there would mean almost certain death. 

"Ok." I crouched and braced myself on the ledge. I looked at Alexei, who was doing the same. 

I jumped down, and for the briefest of moments I was flying, but like everything, I had to fall to earth. My legs collapsed beneath me as I connected with the cobblestone. My hands came out and prevented my face from hitting. Not my best landing, but at least I didn't break my legs this time. 

A thud came beside me moments later. So much for jumping together. I guess he wanted to make sure I actually did jump. After a quick examination of Alexei, he unfortunately didn't appear hurt. 

He straightened and grabbed my forearm, pulling me to my feet. Now that we were on relatively safe ground I started to struggle. 

I tried to free my arm from his grasp as he pulled me along behind him. I tried not to move my legs, so I stumbled along behind him rather than running. 

"Let me go." I jerked my arm around in his hand. 

"Quit it! Behave, Grace!" Alexei snarled. 

"No. I won't go with you!" 

"Grace." 

"I will not be taken so easily!"

"Gracie." He warned. 

"No! Don't you dare call me that! You've stolen me from my bedroom, you do not get to call me Gracie." I snapped at him, while struggling with my arm. 

"You're my Gracie, and I'll call you whatever I damn well like." 

I stopped moving my legs altogether and when he tried to pull me, I fell over. My free hand bracing myself to protect my face, but I still ended up face down on the ground. 

"Oh for heavens sake." Alexei muttered to himself. 

"You know what, fine. If you're going to act this way, I'll treat you this way." Alexei pulled me to my feet. Crouching down, he wrapped his arms around my thighs, and lifted me up and over his shoulder. 

"Hey!" I yelled in shock. I did not see this coming. 

I hung over his shoulder, with my head facing his back. It was an awkward position. I didn't know if I should leave my arms hanging down, occasionally brushing against his ass, or if I should hold them straight up towards the sky. I ended up just pushing against his back, trying to release me. 

"Put me down!" I screamed, pounding my fists against his surprisingly toned back. 

"We don't have time for games. We need to get out of the city before it's locked down." Alexei kept walking, nearing the opening of the alley. 

"Help!" I started to scream but Alexei cut me off. 

"I will kill anybody who tries to help you. Don't test me." Alexei spoke quietly. "I've already killed for you, I will not hesitate to do it again." 

"Please Alexei, I'm begging you, don't hurt anyone else." A couple tears left trails on my forehead as gravity pulled them down. 

"That depends entirely on you." 

We exited the alley, and I saw a car parked just outside it. We made a beeline for it, and while I squirmed, I kept silent. 

Alexei put me down and unlocked the door with one hand. The other remained on my arm, keeping me from running. 

"Release the girl." 

Alexei and I both snapped our heads up. The speaker stood a little ways down on the sidewalk. It was dark, so all I could see was the outline of a large man. 

"I said release the girl." Dominic spoke slowly and clearly. A bystander might think he was calm, but I knew him enough to hear the rage and the fear. 

Alexei pulled me tight against his body, his chest to my back. I was a body shield for him. We both knew the scarred man wouldn't risk hurting me, and that Alexei was the only one in danger from him. 

"No. Grace is coming with me." Alexei's accent seemed more pronounced as he spat the words. 

"Grace is not leaving this city." 

"She will never see this city again."

"I will spend the rest of my life hunting you if you harm a hair on her head." Dominic promised. 

"She is in no danger with me." 

"Yeah, except the danger of being kidnapped or killed in a murder-suicide." I shot back. 

We were so close I could feel Alexei tense behind me. 

"Grace doesn't belong with you. She should be free to decide her own life. Her own boyfriends." Dominic tried reasoning with Alexei. 

"Grace has been mine since the first summer she came to Embassy Row!" Alexei tightened his grip on me. I winced slightly. Dominic must have noticed as he shifted his weight and his words grew angrier. 

"She is not yours. She never has been and never will." 

I felt Alexei move behind me. His one arm that wasn't holding me was reaching behind him. I realized what he was doing as soon as I saw the glint of metal outstretched beside me. 

He had brought a gun to get me. If I hadn't gone with him would he have shot me? I tried not to think about it. 

"Look out!" I warned Dominic while Alexei was still aiming. 

A gunshot rang out, echoing down the street. A terrifying silence followed it for just a moment. The only sound I could hear was the rushing of my blood. Someone had been shot. Was it Dominic or Alexei? While I didn't want Alexei dead, I certainly knew my preference. 

Alexei's hand loosened around my arm and fell away. His large chest was no longer flush with mine. In that moment I knew. 

I turned to look, but my attention was drawn away. 

"Grace Olivia! Are you hurt?" Dominic ran up to me. 

"No, I don't think so." My hands checked my body but I seemed to be alright. 

I turned to look behind me. 

"No, don't-" Dominic started but it was too late. 

The body of a man I used to know lay motionless on the ground. The cobblestones around his head were discoloured. Dominic pulled me into his chest and away from the scene. But I still managed to see the hole right between Alexei's glassy eyes. 

Dominic ran his hands up and down my back, either keeping me warm or checking for injuries. Or maybe he just needed to reassure himself that I was actually here. 

"I've got you, Grace Olivia. You're safe." His chest vibrated while he spoke. 

Finally feeling secure, I broke down. Tears got absorbed by Dominic's shirt. My breath grew faster and faster, until I couldn't get enough air. I started gasping for breath. 

"Just breathe, you're safe now. Just breathe." Dominic tried to soothe while I hyperventilated. It didn't help though. "Match your breaths to mine." 

When I felt his chest rise, I took a deep breath in. When it fell, I breathed out. Slowly I started to calm down.

"Gracie!" Another familiar voice called. 

Jamie pulled me out of Dominic's embrace and into his own. 

"You're alright. You're here, you're alright." Jamie seemed to be reassuring himself more than me. His hands kept flattening my hair, and like Dominic's, roaming my back. 

"I'm so sorry Gracie, I should I have protected you better. I should have known he'd come for you. I'm sorry!" Jamie buried his head into my shoulder. One of the strongest men I knew was soaking my pajama shirt with his tears. 

"It's ok Jamie, it's not your fault." I tried to convince him. 

"You were in the room near mine. I should have known when a killer came in your window." Jamie pulled away to look me in the eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I forgive you." With the tears running down my face, I'm not sure he believed me. 

"I should have known sooner! He was my best friend," Jamie glanced at the body, "I should have known he was unstable and obsessed."

I started to shake and get rather dizzy. I swayed on my feet. 

"Hey, woah, are you ok?" Jamie steadied me. 

"She's going into shock. Sit her down." Dominic instructed. 

Jamie helped to guide me down to the edge of the sidewalk. I felt the cool stones beneath me and tried to ground myself, but I still spun. 

A jacket was placed around my shoulders. It didn't smell like Jamie, so I looked up to see Dominic now wearing only a black t-shirt. 

Jamie sat down beside me and pulled me into his side. His hand rubbing me to get my blood to circulate. 

In the background, I heard Dominic speaking briefly with 911. After he finished he stood beside us and looked down. 

"An ambulance will be here in 8 minutes and the police will be arriving as well." 

"Thank you." Jamie replied beside me. 

"You're going to be ok, Grace Olivia. You're safe now."

"I'll always keep you safe." 

I don't know which of them said it, but I knew that it was true, none the less. Both of these men were my protectors, my guardians, and they would always stand between me and danger. 

**Author's Note:**

> So. Yeah. That happened. I love Alexei in the books, and it was hard to write the ending, but I couldn't see how else I could tie it up without leaving it open ended. Please don't hate me!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Comments and Kudos are food to an author's soul!


End file.
